


Familiarity

by AmputeeTrainee



Series: Pigmalion [3]
Category: Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hellsing Pre-Canon, Hellsing Ultimate OVA, Millennium | Letze Battallion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmputeeTrainee/pseuds/AmputeeTrainee
Summary: The Doktor reflects on his growing familiarity with his subject.





	Familiarity

He liked Rip van Winkle, and the silent admittance was compromising. It was one thing to take pride in his work, but to have such a shameful physical attraction toward it was unacceptable. 

The Galatea to his Pygmalion. 

When had she cast her spell? He wasn’t sure anymore. 

The ease with which she doled out affection was foreign. She willingly sought, coaxed, and received him now. Sometimes alluring, others annoying, she’d tease him into playing. 

It became easier to ignore her cool core temperature when she came alive under his touch. Projects weren’t as difficult to part with now, especially when swaying hips and batting eyelashes promised work of a more carnal nature. 

The familiarity between them had increased for months. The gradual progression of their relations made it easy to ignore just how entangled they were becoming. By the time he began to consider seriously putting a stop to the silliness, it was far too late. 

In his gloomy quarters, they now resided on the bed. The night had detoured beyond the point of no return, yet again. On his back with her head resting against his chest, he contemplated what this closeness meant. Using him as a pillow, she slumbered like the dead. Golden eyes trailed down the curve of her back watching still ribs. Vampires didn’t breathe while they slept. 

Brushing long locks of hair away, he absently counted the knots of her spine starting from the lumbar vertebrae and continuing to the thoracic. The bones were harder to feel than before; thanks to their little arrangement, she’d been fed more often. 

He counted silently, fingers walking up her back–T4, T3, T2, T1. When he came to the cervical vertebrae, the base of her neck, strange fingers absently threaded through long black hair, nails softly scraping at her scalp. 

Winkle drew a sudden breath that ended in a groan. Giving a sleepy stretch, she buried the side of face firmly against his sternum, arms coming to wrap around his torso. 

He stopped playing with dark locks until she gave a wordless murmur, face nuzzling against his chest. Fingers resumed their petting. After a content sigh, her chest didn’t rise again. 

A half-smile threatened to curve his lips, but the pang that resounded in his chest made it fall. This closeness was serious. Being so near to her was addictive, distracting, and dangerous. His progress in the lab had diminished to a crawl. 

But, for the first time in years, he had a regular sleeping schedule thanks to her insistence. The ‘exercises’ they performed made his complexion better. Although pale from time spent indoors, he didn’t look as sickly. The energy expenditure from their activities increased his appetite too. 

Now, when he provided her with a blood relation, she pestered him to eat with her, even going so far as to walk to the kitchen with him to drink her blood pack there. Although still underweight, his bones didn’t protrude as far as they had before. Physically, they were both noticeably healthier from this closeness. 

Also, he had not killed a single one of his newly hired staff. His temper, though it still simmered, had been noticeably reigned in. Winkle received the brunt of his wrath now, but the spanking sessions only seemed to encourage her teasing behavior. Fingers carded through her hair again as he considered these positives.

Glancing down to watch the creature who held him in her sleep, a lopsided smile finally lifted his lips. The bittersweet tightness in his chest resumed, making it feel as though his heart might lodge in his throat. 

Sighing, he relented and let his arms wrap loosely around her shoulders. The feeling coiling in the pit of him didn’t lessen, only grew. Yes, he honestly did like Winkle. While what to do with that information remained open-ended, maybe it wasn’t such a terrible fact.

**Author's Note:**

> *Another old fic from 2016/2017 being moved over from dumblr  
> *This fic is based loosely off of Forever in a Glass Darkly and was written for my girlfriend


End file.
